The Demon Files
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Follow a young human detective in a world were there is no barriers and all three worlds co-exist as one. Keiko is unsure about her job as one of the few pure-human detective in a world were eating a human was like eating a hamburger. In a chance meeting she may have however found the way to protect her world, it is just he is a prefect jerk who she just can't stand. YusukexKeiko


Preface: Alright so this idea wouldn't leave me. I've been reading YYH fanfictions for the last month and so far I haven't found an AU like the idea that has been teasing me. With the large cast of characters and different things I could do to them. I settled on an AU that is very close to the world in YYH with only some major plot twists.

I also wanted to try writing a first person POV.

So it birthed this monster of a baby. I will be finishing a fanfiction for once (My gundam wing….you will be done) and that one is roughly around 4 chapters with an afterwards chapter. I am not sure how long I plan to make this one. I have an idea for a first Arc and if I get to it and like it I'll most likely end it there.

As a side note the couples will be  
KeikoxYusuke

Kuwabara x Yukina

And I am unsure how they will write but Kurama x Hiei. I am not sure if they will end up as a couple, friends, teammates…but their relationship will be much like how it is in the show. As the reader you can interrupt what you will.

That's about all….I am sorry for any grammar mistakes that might pop up. I am always constantly editing so I will try and catch as many as possible.

The Demon Files:

Prolog: The Greatest Detective

So… I am guess you are wondering just what is going on. Man do I have a story to tell you and by story I mean a dull tale about a girl who was too stupid and too weak to do anything fantastic. I mean who gets caught trying to break into an office of a demonic CEO and finds themselves being flung out of his 50th floor office space and plunging to their death?

This girl right here.

I should most likely back up and tell you all the important information shouldn't I?

My name is Detective Keiko Yukimura.

I live in a small apartment with my pet cat.

I work in the office of human-demonic affairs- known as H.D.A. as a detective.

My boss looks like a toddler half the time.

Oh yeah, I am painfully and horribly human.

You would think that wasn't such a big deal but here in my world it is. Humans find themselves in tricky situations. They either are gifted with spiritual energy and stand evenly with demons, find themselves on the menu, or in other cases are like me. They work for the spiritual world finding themselves one of the lucky ones who even without spiritual powers are seen as useful and kept alive – until they are killed and eaten by the demons they are fighting against.

Confused? Here I'll explain some of the basics. The world is cut up into three places, first is the demon realm. Here are the home lands to most demons, and of course not all demons need to live off human flesh. They just like to. The land is ruled by Mukoro, he is a bit crazy, masks his face, and creates an organize chaos here. The demons live to fight, breed, and destroy. That's all he cares about so living there while rough is pretty simple.

The next is the living realm. Here is where humans were created. This is our home land- and the demon's feeding grounds. This world is actually ruled by a demon as well but it seems he fell in love with a human some 100s of years ago. It is kind of a sad story but because of that Lord Raizen has an attachment to humans. He gave up eating us and instead became our protector so to speak. I can't really complain since he is the boss of my boss. I have only seen him a few times but there was something about him, sad but honest. Apparently his lover died when she gave birth to his heir yet she was enough to change the very make up of his biology.

The final Realm is that of the spirit world ruled by Emma. I can't say much about this place, I've never seen it.

I also didn't plan to…at least not tonight.

Yet I can't deny that the feeling of the wind whipping around my body and the fact I could see his laughing face from the window, I think I'm going to die tonight. He is getting smaller now fading into the darkness of the night and the ground is most defiantly approaching closer. I close my dark brown eyes and I hope that the mail I sent to my co-worker makes it. I don't want this death to be in vain.

I can't let that bastard get his way…or win.

HEY!

Great now I'm hearing things.

"HEY YOU LOONITIC!"

Now I'm calling myself crazy. Come on, aren't I suppose to see my life flash before my eyes?

"GOD DAMN IT!"

That was when I hit something. A blinding pain hits my arm and I scream out in pain. Is what falling 50 stories feels like? Just a broken arm? Yet I didn't feel like goo. Wincing in pain I open my eyes and I'm shocked.

My mouth opened slightly as the neon lights framed his face as he sailed through the arm with me crushed to his chest. "w-what…?"

"Hey there crazy…what do you think you were doing, trying to kill yourself?" He smirked down at me as he bounces off a light sign.

"No! I mean…ouch….who are you and why did you catch me…" Why did you save me?

"Why did I save your pretty ass? Well…because I felt like it I guess. I saw you get chuck out of the window and thought, 'hey, maybe I can save this chick and get some ass tonight.'"

"YOU PERVERT!" I couldn't help it. I was screaming trying to kick the man who saved me. I don't care if he was good looking, I don't care if he could most likely crush me in his arms, and I sure as heck don't care that if he dropped me now I'd be dead on pavement.

"HEY! Hey hey hey! Don't get so uptight! You crazy bitch!" He shouted back at me as I struggled in his arms ignoring the throbbing pain.

"D-don't you dare try anything!" I wince again moaning as the pain is starting to really hit. The shock is finally wearing off and I know it's not long until my mind gives out.

"Heh…Don't worry." He smirks as we slowly came down to the ground. "You'll be good as new in no time."

I could only stare up at him as my mind fogs. Something else was at work; I took note of it but depending on where I am…well I really don't want to think about that just yet. I just hoped my gut was right about him and he wasn't taking me to his home.

I really didn't want to be a midnight snack for any demons tonight.

Then again…my life would have been ten times easier if he just ate me on that night instead.

End Prolog.


End file.
